


You Had One Job

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Pascal crashes out during the Race of Champions. Lewis and Nico asked Seb to do one job. Seb's convinced he's doomed.





	

"They're gonna kill me." Sebastian says as he hangs his head in shame from where he's seated. "Relax." Felipe says from the other side of the room. "They're going to kill me and Nico will make sure no one finds my body. Feed me to the sharks while they watch from the balcony in their apartment." Sebastian continues to mutter as Felipe just rolls his eyes. 

"He's fine." Jenson says from the foot of the bed he was sitting on. "How many fingers am I holding up, Pascal?" Jenson asks as he raises three of his fingers in front of Pascal. Pascal just flips him off in return. "See. Perfectly fine." Jenson says with a smile but Sebastian still looks convinced that he'll meet his doom in the hands of Lewis and Nico next time they see him. 

Seb still remembers the phone call he got from Nico and Lewis asking him to watch over Pascal during the weekend and he juts rolled his eyes at the two of them and saying that they should stop treating Pascal like a kid. Now he's turned off his phone and has resorted to using Jenson's phone if he ever wanted to contact anyone in the fear of Nico and Lewis blowing his ear off from the other side of the world. 

"Can someone hand me my phone?" Pascal asks from where he was propped on the bed as he points to his bag that's been dumped on the side the moment they got him back to his room. "No!" Sebastian all but shouts as he got weird looks from the other three drivers. "I need to FaceTime Jo." Pascal says as Felipe hands him his phone. "Do you want us to leave for a bit?" Jenson asks but Pascal just smiles and shakes his head no. 

_"Are you okay?"_ Was the first thing Jo says when he finally picks up his phone. He gets a _'yes'_ from Pascal, Jenson and Felipe while Sebastian pipes in with a _'no.'_ "I'm fine. A bit sore but no need to freak out. Like these idiots." Pascal says as he side-eyes the other three in his room. "Only Seb is freaking out. Hi Jo!" Jenson pipes in. _"But are you going to be okay for tomorrow?"_ Jo asks as he watches Pascal's face drop. "Doctor said no." He says with a shake of his head. 

"I need to get better for testing." Pascal adds. _"When are you going back?"_ Jo asks. "I'll get a flight to London on Monday. Just be ready to pick me up and take care of me for the rest of the week." Pascal says with a smile. The three older men couldn't fight the little smile that bloomed on their faces even if it does feel like they're intruding the young couple's moment a bit. 

_"Of course. I should let you get some rest and be sure to boss Jenson around all you want and let me know if they're not taking care of you properly."_ Jo says with a smile. "I will. I'll call you later. I love you." Pascal says, not really caring if he gets teased by the others later. _"Love you too."_ Jo adds before the call ends. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Jenson says with a clap of his hands as he looks at the others. That was right before Pascal's phone started ringing as he picks it up and the angry shouts of Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton started to fill the room.


End file.
